Tatsumi Oga
Summary Oga is the main character of Beelzebub. Alaindelon a transportation demon was tasked with finding the strongest, most evil person he could find and Oga was that person. The strongest delinquent in Ishiyama high school his hobbies are beating people up and making them bow before him. His strength speed and durability seem to be increased while baby Beel is connected to him. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | Low '8-B '''likely '''High '7-A later on | At least Low 7-C '''likely '''High '7-A' later on | High 7-C | At least High 7-C likely Low '7-B' | High '7-B '| High '7-A '| High 6-C |' High 6-C' Name: Tatsumi Oga Origin: Beelzebub Gender: Male Age: 15 at the beginning of series. Currently 16. Classification: Human/Royal demon family contractor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Demonic Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Pseudo-Flight via super speed Attack Potency: Small Building level without Baby Beel (Cracked a large rock in half without much trouble) | Small City-Block' level' with Baby Beel (Destroyed his entire school has become even stronger) likely Mountain level (managed to fight competively and evenly with Takamiya for a long time and also briefly with Combined Fuji) | Town level (defeated Hecadoth with ease) likely Mountain level later on | At least Large Town class '''(was able to easily defeat Graphel, '''Small Town, and later on beat Naga who was Large Town level 'from scaling) | At least '''Large Town class '(easily defeated 6 Pillars, who should be '''Small Town level, and a Pillar Head - who should be Large Town Level) likely Small City Level | Large 'City level' (managed to overpower and later defeat Jabberwock and destroyed and large tower in the process) | At least Large Mountain level (was able to go toe to toe with a Combined Fuji despite it being brief) | Large Island level '''(Clashed evenly with Combined Fuji's technique, which he stated was able to cause a VEI 6 Volcanic eruption that shrouded the Demon World in darkness and also turned everything with 10km into dust - [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:RinkakuKagune/Oga_Tatsumi_Tier such a feat would place him at '''High 6-C]) | High 6-C ' 'Speed: Peak Human | Supersonic+ | Supersonic+ | At least Supersonic+ likely Hypersonic '''(Is much faster than Toujou who reacted to a supersonic sword | '''Hypersonic+ | High Hypersonic | High Hypersonic '''(Even BEFORE using Super Saiyan Switch his fight with Fuji caused (possible) Sonic Booms.) | '''High Hypersonic+ (He easily blitzes Fuji, even claiming he jumped too far, In mid air he launched himself at the Hypersonic+ Fuji (scaling from the Pillars) and attacked him before he even reacted) | High Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Peak human | Likely Class 50 | Likely Class 50 | Likely Class 100 | Likely Class K | Likely Class M | Likely Class M | Likely Class G Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Large 'Building Class' | City Block Class | Small Town Class | Town Class | Large Town Class | Large Town Class | City Class | At least City Class Durability: Building level | Large Building Level | Town level | Large Town level | Small City level | City level | Large 'City' level (Withstood multiple hits from Takamiya) | Large 'Mountain' level (Tanked a fullpowered attack from Fuji and Satan's fused form without suffering many injuries) | Large Mountain level Stamina: Very Large. Has fought for entire nights at a time. Range: At least Large Country. Standard equipment: None really unless you count baby Beel, who is usually on his back. Intelligence: Skilled fighter, though isn't very smart in most other regards Weaknesses: Can't use demonic energy without being connected to baby Beel, has to protect baby Beel from any serious injuries, not too bright, dies if Beel is taken further than 15m (extends during series to 15m and 10cm). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Zebub Contract:' This is the sign proving he's the royal family contractor and allows him to use Beel's demonic energy. **'Zebul Spell' (ゼブルスペル, Zeburu superu): The spell on his right hand expands and grows, moving up his arm and spreading across his face. The more it expands the more Oga's power grows. First, when he lost control against Kiriya the Zebul spell temporarily extended up his arm, over his trunk and across his face. After his training with Saotome, he's able to recreate that state through drinking the Super Milk, but his Professor warns him that if it goes any further that, he might not be able to become human anymore. **'Zebul Blast' (魔王の咆吼, Zeburu burasuto; Literally meaning "Demon Lord's Roar"): Oga punches his opponent and releases a large amount of demonic energy that's strong enough to destroy a building. After his Ankokubutō training, Oga can use this attack freely without having to wait for his energy to build up. **'Zebul Emblem' (魔王の烙印, Zeburu enburemu; Literally meaning "Demon Lord's Burning Seal"): Oga uses the Zebul Spell to target his opponent, then punches it until the enemy explodes from the massive power build up. Through Super Milk Time he can stand on the emblem in mid-air and use its explosion to increase his speed. Oga can also attack with more than one emblem at once when used in conjunction with Super Milk Time. **'Zebul Finisher': This is Oga and Beel's ultimate technique where it was first used to defeat Naga, Hecadoth, and Graphel together that involves placing hundreds of Zebul Emblems around the opponent and he proceeds to create a linear chain of Zebul Emblems in front of him that acts as a trigger for an enormous explosion that destroyed the top of a building. It was used when Baby Beel gained complete control over Oga's body from their untrained Super Milk Time. Later on, it was used to defeat the fusion of Fuji and Satan where Oga performs in his normal state and has hundreds of Zebul Emblems placed in front in him like a wall that went above even the Earth's atmosphere. Oga then proceeds to unleash an enormous energy blast this time that stalemated the Fuji/Satan fusion's final attack before overpowering it by placing numerous King's Crest on humans and demons alike that are aligned to him to absorb their power. *'Super Milk Time:' This is a technique that Oga developed to erase the limiter between him and Beel resulting in them becoming more sychronised, this sychronisation vastly inproves hisphysical abilities and the power of his spells. **'Black Techs:' This technique is an improvement of Super Milk Time 'and also speeds up Baby Beel's aging process, it grants Oga more control over his sychronisation and also boosts it offensive and defense capabilities. With this technique, not only Oga, but Baby Beel is powered up by it. *'Demonic Energy Blasts: Whilst controlling baby Beel's energy he can release it in a powerful blast with his punches. *'Annihilation Energy:' Oga combines controlled and fused demonic energy within his body to make the most use of his remaining demonic energy. *'Super Saiyan Switch :' When Baby Beel releases his maximum demonic energy and converts it into an electric aura and then amps Oga with it. It gives Oga increased durability, speed, strength, and the ability of psuedo flight via incredibly fast speeds that allow him to basically leap on air. Key: Base | w/ Baby Beel | w/ Spells | Super Milk Time | Black Techs | Father Switch | Annihilation Energy | Super Saiyan Switch '''| '''Combined King's Crest Energy NOTE: IT SHOULD BE KNOWN THAT DURING HIS FIGHT AGAINST NASU AND, MORE IMPORTANTLY TAKAMIYA IT IS POSSIBLE THAT OGA WAS ALREADY USING BLACK TECH SO THEIR WOULDN'T BE A DIFFERENCE IN POWER DUE TO THE FACT THAT IT IS PARTIALY A SUBCONSCIOUS ABILITY. HOWEVER SINCE BLACK TECHS IS AN ABILITY THAT IS LINKED TO SUPER-MILK TIME THERE WILL BE S DISTINCTION BETWEEN THE TWO. Respect Threads Oga Tatsumi's Tier Oga Tatsumi Respect Thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Beelzebub Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Brawlers Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8